


Dress

by PrinceJakeFireCake



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crossdressing, Dress Up, Dresses, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake
Summary: Morgan just wants to be like his mother, even if that means he has to wear a shrunken dress to do it.





	Dress

Morgan slowly crept across the hall, from his room to his mother's. Neither of his parents were home, but he didn't want to take any chances. He carefully closed his mother's bedroom door behind him, wincing at the audible creak. Still as quiet as a mouse, he tip-toed over to the large wardrobe and pulled open the doors. He was met with his mother's clothes.

Looking around, as if somebody was there that he hadn't seen before, Morgan began rifling through the cloaks and dresses. Robin was going to be gone for a couple of hours, and the twelve-year-old boy didn't need a babysitter anymore, so he would be able to do whatever he wanted. His father was off doing important things, too, so that wasn't of any importance to him, either. He could only pray that nobody came over to play today.

Morgan carefully pulled one of his mother's dark cloaks off the hanger, careful to keep the bottom from brushing against the ground. If he was careful enough, she would never know he'd been there. Of course, he could probably turn Robin's wardrobe upside-down, and she probably would take a while to question it. Even then, it would be Morgan's father who would ask her about it.

Morgan shook his head to clear his thoughts, focusing instead on putting on the cloak. It was far too big for him, but he bounded over to his mother's mirror to look at his reflection. Looking over his reflection, he was very upset to see that he looked like a five-year-old trying on their father's clothes. It stunk, because he wsn't like that at all! He was a twelve-year-old trying on his mother's clothes! He should look more adult!

Going back to the wardrobe, Morgan hung the cloak up again. He dug through the small amount of clothes, searching for the dress his mother had worn a week ago. She'd only worn it once, then it had shrunk in the wash, and she had off-handedly remarked that, at its new size, it might be small enough to fit Morgan. Morgan growled under his breath. If wearing a dress was what it took to look like his mother, he would do it.

Finally, he found it. The beautiful, snow-white dress that had shrunk. His mother had looked so beautiful in it, Morgan doubted that he could even try to look as good as her. It was sleeve-less and long, but Robin was right. It looked about Morgan's size. 

Morgan hurriedly pulled off his clothes, then carefully put on the dress as his mother had. It slipped over his head easily, but he took it as slow as possible so it wouldn't tear or anything. It wasn't as large as Robin's cloak, but it was a bit too long for him. He held up up the skirt carefully, moving over to the mirror. When he saw his reflection, he resisted the urge to jump up and down in excitement. 

He looked like a very small, very young Robin. Sure, a few things were off, but it was mostly right on! Morgan silently cheered, turning to take it off and put it away. He stiffened when he heard his mother's door open behind him.

"Morgan?" Lucina's voice asked.

"U-uh," said boy stammered. "Hi, Lucina. What're you doing here?"

Morgan kept his back to the girl, his hands balling into fists in the soft cloth of the dress. Of course, Lucina had to walk in on him. Of all the people that could walk in, his mother included, only Chrom would've been a worse choice. Oh gosh, if Chrom had walked in on him wearing Robin's dress!

"Kjelle and I were wondering if you wanted to play a game," Lucina said, not moving from her spot. "What're you doing here?"

"Nothin'," Morgan squeaked.

"Why are you-"

"No reason! Go away! I don't like you! We aren't friends anymore!"

"Is everything-" Kjelle's voice was cut off as she walked into the room. "Oh."

Morgan covered his face with a hand, keeping the other clenched in the skirt. He felt like he would die of embarrassment.

"Please, tell me you two are the only ones here," he begged.

"Well," Lucina whistled.

"Go away! I don't like you! We aren't friends anymore!" he cried.

"No, wait! I was kidding! I'm sorry, Morgan," she apologized.

"You look like your mom," Kjelle commented.

Morgan turned to face them excitedly, previous embarrassment forgotten.

"Really?" he gasped. "Do I really?"

Kjelle nodded, elbowing Lucina. Lucina started, nodding her head hurriedly.

"Like twins," she assured him awkwardly. "You two, I mean. You look like twins. Yeah."

"I'm so happy!" Morgan laughed. "Do you think, one day, her cloak'll fit me, too? I wanna wear Mom's cloaks!"

"Of course," Kjelle affirmed. "Then, you two will be twins."

"Oh my gosh! That'll be sooo great! You guys step out for a minute. I'll be right out to play that game!"

Kjelle and Lucina both stepped out, closing the door behind them.

"Morgan should be the mom in House," Kjelle murmured.

"I'm going to die," Lucina gasped, clutching her chest. "I thought he was going to get out one of her old tomes. I could've died, Kjelle!"

"I'm sorry."

"We can't tell anyone about this. Not my dad, not your dad, not his dad, not even Robin!"

"Okay."

"How will we keep this secret? Oh my, is this room spinning? Should it be? I'm dying!"

"I'm ready, if you- Why are you laying on the ground, Lucina?" Morgan asked.

Lucina slowly got up, brushing off her clothes and clearing her throat.

"Wanna be the mom in House?" Kjelle asked him casually.

"Sure!" Morgan chirped.

Lucina was tempted to lay back down on the floor.


End file.
